The Post
by winchester12
Summary: It started out as a prank but then Sam gets a call and after that everything gets worse. Is it Dean or is it someone else entirely different? Can Dean help Sam stay safe? Find out does have non-con
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural – The Post

Don't own anything

Chapter 1

It all started when Dean had did a prank on Sam so Sam just got Dean back by putting jalapeño sauce in his drink. Dean drank the pop and once it went down his throat he was yelling at Sam trying to drink water out of the kitchen sink. Sam was laughing and clapping his hands.

"Sam I'm so going to kill you for this."

"Drink milk it will get the taste out faster." Sam laughed going to the fridge

"We don't have any Genius!" He snapped

"Yes we do, I had bought it when I got the jalapeño sauce, I'm not that mean big brother!" Sam shout back, giving a glass of cold milk to Dean

Dean drank the milk letting the milk wash away the sting of the sauce. When he was finished he threw the plastic cup away and then looked at Sam.

"Alright Sammy you win this time. How about we call it truths."

Sam agreed and then put the milk back in the fridge. They got ready for bed and then called it a night.

-SPN-

The next day Dean left to get lunch letting Sam clean the guns. Sam was on his third one when his cell started ringing. He hit the talk button and held it up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi I'm looking for a Sam Winchester?" Came a mans voice

"Yeah this is Sam how can I help you?" Sam asked wondering who this was

"Yes I'm calling about the ad."

"What ad?" Sam asked

"The one you posted for making out with guys."

"I'm sorry but I have no idea what your talking about. I don't do that stuff." Sam said with shock

"Sorry then, it was just posted an hour ago." The man then hung up

Sam sat his phone down and then picked it up when he got another call.

"Hello?"

"Yes I'm looking for a Sam Winchester?" Another man said

"Yeah I think it was meant to be a joke, I didn't post the ad." Sam said cutting the guy off

The man then hung up. After three more of the same calls Sam started to wonder if this was Deans joke on him.

When Dean got home Sam had just got off the phone again and had his bitch face on. Once Dean saw the look he knew he was in trouble.

"What's the matter now Sam, what ever it is I didn't do it." Dean surrendered

"This prank you did isn't funny Dean!"

"Dude I didn't do any pranks I called truths?" Dean said confused

"Not falling for it, good luck." Sam then grabbed his sandwich and went in the bedroom to eat alone

He needed to get way from Dean. Why would his brother post his real number on line and his name for everyone to see not to mention a post like that. That was low even for Dean but wrong. Sam sighed and got to eating telling himself not to worry so much about it.

Dean on the other hand was blown away by his brother's out burst. He didn't have a clue what happened and he hadn't done anymore pranks. He watched his brother storm out of the living room and into their bedroom slamming the door shut.

Dean took a seat and just started thinking of what Sam might have meant but nothing came to mind.

-SPN-

That day Sam had gotten over thirty calls. After a while he had just sent his phone on silent and ignored it.

When Dean looked at Sam and saw him on the laptop with that look still on his face Dean didn't know what to do. He kept telling Sam he didn't do anything but he didn't get an answer or an explanation.

"I'm going to hit the bar, do you want to come?"

"No thanks"

Was all he got. Dean walked out the door slamming it before getting in his car.

It was around 9pm when Sam got out of the shower, he put his boxers on before wrapping a towel around his waist and opening the door. Once he opened the door he noticed a man sitting on his bed with one of their guns in his hand.

"Hi you must be Sam I've been waiting for you to come out. I read the post and so I think the gun should do don't you?" The man gleamed with pride

Sam looked at the man and then at the gun and couldn't bring himself to say anything. His thoughts where on Dean and what his brother said in the post this time.

"I think you got it wrong, I didn't post anything and how did you find me? My brother wouldn't have told anybody where we are staying at? I think you should leave before he gets back or before you regret doing something you don't want to do." Sam watched the man and knew this was going to get bad

"See this is what the post had said, that you would say anything to stop this from happing but it's just a game so drop the towel and come sit on the bed. I found some hand cuffs and would love to put them on you and I won't take no for an answer." The man snapped and then cocked the gun showing Sam he meant business

Not wanting to get shot he did as he was told. Once he sat down the man went to cuff his right hand and that's when Sam struck him in the face. The man recovered and hit Sam in the stomach and then did an uppercut to his chin until Sam fell on the bed. When he recovered he found himself handcuffed to the bed post and the man climbing on top of his legs penning him down.

"That wasn't very smart Sam, but if that's how you want to play then I can mange that." The man then started punching him in the face none stop.

"Please stop I didn't post it, I don't even know what website it's coming from … yo-you have to believe me man." Sam begged

The man stopped hitting and then ran his hand over Sam's hard nipples, giving them a twist and pull. He felt Sam try to buck him off but he had an inch hight advantage. He let his hand roam down to the boy's boxer and laughed when Sam quicken his pace to get the man off.

"Please d-don't do this …" when Sam knew he couldn't stop the man, he called on someone that could, "DEAN HELP!"

-SPN-

That's it for now more coming up please like and review


	2. Chapter 2

Supernatural – The Post

Don't own anything

Chapter 2

"DEAN HELP!" Sam screamed

He could feel the fingers lift his boxers and knew what was going to happen next. He couldn't stop himself from hyperventilating. He tried to slow his breathing but he was just to scared. He had tears running down his face and screaming at the man to stop.

"The hell do you think you are doing to my brother asshole!" Came Dean's pissed off voice

He had just got back from the bar when he heard Sam screaming for him. When he opened the door he couldn't believe his eyes, Sam was cuffed to the bed naked besides his boxers and an unknown man about to molest him. He had thoughts running around in his head trying to think of how this happened but first he had to get Sam safe.

The man got off of Sam and held the gun at him while looking at Dean. The man looked freaked out. "Look man I'm sorry but he had posted an ad on a website to come to this address and make out."

"I also told you I didn't do that!" Sam yelled glade Dean got here in time

"What's this website?" Dean asked "also undo the hand cuffs before I beat you."

The man did as he said but kept the gun aimed at Sam. " Craigslist men for men, it had his cell number today and an hour ago his location saying to meet here and if he tried to talk you out of it to not listen. So when he said no I thought it was his game."

"Do you know who posted it?" Dean felt sick to his stomach, no wonder Sam was pissed at him, he thought I did it

"No it just shows an ID number, look I'm sorry I didn't know … please don't kill me"

"Give me the gun and run don't look back and don't come back, if I see you anywhere near my brother I will kill you." Dean barked

The man gave the gun back and then bolted out the door. Once the man left Dean ran over to Sam to check him out. His face was bloody and bruised but everything else seemed fine. Dean then ran to the bathroom and got a washcloth with cold water and placed it in Sam's face trying to clean it.

"Why didn't you tell me about this Sam?"

"I thought it was you doing it as a prank. I was just getting calls all day and then I come out of the shower and that guy was already on my bed."

"Alright Sammy get your stuff we are leaving this town and going far away and we are changing your phone number." Dean said grabbing Sam's phone

"Dean if you didn't do it then who did?"

"I don't have a clue Sammy but I swear I would never do something like that to you. You believe me right?" Dean had to ask

"I thought it was you at first but after the guy showed up I knew you wouldn't have given our room out like that. I do believe you Dean." Sam promised

They had all their stuff in the car and Dean had changed Sam's number before driving away. Once they got to a town in another state they stopped at a motel and booked a room, they brought some of their stuff in and got cleaned up. Dean took a shower while Sam sat on the bed. It's been two days and his phone was silent. His mind wandered to the night in the motel room and got a shiver. He didn't want to think of what would have happened if Dean hadn't shown up in it.

"Hey want to go to a diner and get food?" Dean asked coming out of the bathroom fully dressed

"Sure I'm starving." Sam smiled heading to the door

-SPN-

They stopped at a diner that was close by and ordered a cheese burger and a chicken club sandwich with two cokes. They had almost finished eating when Sam's phone started going off. Sam went to answer it when Dean grabbed it and answered it himself.

"Hello"

"Yes I'm looking for Sam?"

"Yeah you call this number again and I will make your life a leaving hell, do not call my brother and warn everybody else that thinks of contacting him again." He then hung up and pocketed the phone

"Thanks Dean … will this ever end … what if they show up at the motel? How did they get the new number?" Sam asked

"I don't know but I won't let anything happen to you and I will find out who did this to you and they will pay dearly for it."

-SPN-

That's it for now more to come


	3. Chapter 3

Supernatural – the post

Don't own anything

Chapter 3

The boys went back to the motel room and Dean made sure the windows and doors where locked. Sam went on his laptop to find the post but nothing was coming up. He tried to find away to contact the website people but you had to be a member and then you could only email them.

"I can't find anything here. I have an id number but it doesn't tell me who made it or why they are targeting me."

"You did good Sammy get some rest and we will leave tomorrow."

Sam nodded and then got in bed while Dean got in the other one. It was late when Sam opened his eyes and thought he heard a noise by the door. He was about to call for Dean when a hand clamped down on his mouth and a knife at his throat.

"Now you are going to be quiet and come with me. We can go in the bathroom and then I will leave unless you want to do it somewhere else" the voice whispered in Sam's ear

Sam shook his head no but the man didn't listen to him. He looked over at Dean and saw he was out. The hand pulled him up and lead the way to the bathroom never taking the knife away. Before they could get any closer to the door, the light went on and a sound of a gun being cocked back was heard.

"Alright buddy let him go right now." Dean snapped getting up from the bed

"Sorry man but I just got out of prison and I'm not going back. I will be glade to take this one off your hands though."

"Sorry but you will have to let my brother go and I mean it. What ever post you read it's not from him and when I do find out who is posting this shit he or she will be six feet under."

"So this one had no idea what we where going to do? Shit man that's just great." The man let go of Sam and ran

"Thanks De'n" Sam rasped out trying to get his feet to work

Dean was over to him and held him. What are they going to do now. Dean was at a lost.

"Dean one of them isn't going to take no for answer and will get to hurt me won't they? A psycho will come and do it sooner or later. I'm scared De'n, we need to go somewhere and not to a motel ether."

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing, we can go to Bobby's and Caleb can help us."

Sam nodded and then got in the car and drove the six hours to Bobby. After they told Bobby about what happened he told the boys to stay as long as they can. Sam was glade he could relax now and not have to look over his shoulder.

Caleb had shown up three hours later and after he heard what happened, he wanted to kill something but promised to help track down the son of a bitch that did this.

"Don't worry runt we have your back." Caleb promised

"Thanks Caleb."

-SPN-

It had been two weeks since the motel scene and they had found the post but it had been deleted and taken off. They tried to find out who had done it but it was like no one had put it up or taken it down.

"Guys as long as it's gone and no one is coming then best bet it's over." Sam said

"Why stop now? It doesn't make any since and what if this person does it again?" Dean said running his hand over his face

"We will keep track of it and make sure it's gone for good. Why don't you get some sleep, Sam there looks to be ready to kill over any second now." Bobby said with a sigh

The brothers walked upstairs to their room and collapsed on the beds. Dean looked over at Sam and found him already asleep. Dean smiled before pulling Sam's shoes off and draping the cover over him. He then got in his bed and was asleep soon after.

-SPN-

Caleb and Bobby where in the kitchen going through some of the post hoping to find a clue when there was a knock on the door. Caleb looked over at Bobby and told him he would get it. He then made his way to the door and opened it. What greeted him was two men a little bigger then him but not strong looking.

"May I help you?" Caleb tried to keep his anger in check but the more he looked at the two men the more he just wanted to hurt them

"Yes I found an ad on a post to come to this address for a Sam Winchester? Is he here?" The man asked trying to look inside the house

"No there isn't one and if I find you on the property again I won't hesitate to shot , do I make myself clear" Caleb growled

The men nodded and then took off. Caleb closed and then locked the door before heading back in the kitchen.

"It's started again?" Bobby asked from the laptop

"Yep! This time there were two. I'm going to check on Sam and fill Dean in on the latest news, I also think it would be a good idea keeping Sam close to the house in case someone tries to take him." Caleb then went up stairs

Dean came out of the bathroom to find Caleb standing by the door looking down at Sam's sleeping form. He looked up and nodded for Dean to follow.

"Any news yet?" Dean asked walking away from the bedroom door

"We haven't seen any new post for Sam but we just got two men just a few minutes ago asking for him, I told them not to come back but I think it would be safer if he would stay close to the house for now."

"I already told Sam that. I'm going to be with him every second that I can and he will not be going by the door ether. Thanks Caleb"

-SPN-

That's it for now more happening in next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Supernatural- The Post

Don't own anything

Chapter 4

It's been another week and Sam wanted to get out of the house and do something. He felt like the walls where closing in on him. He walked downstairs and saw Caleb heading out with keys in hand.

"Hey Caleb mind if I tag along?"

"Sure but let the others know your leaving with me."

Sam went to find Dean and Bobby but didn't know where they could be. The living room was clear and the kitchen. He went out the front door to ask Caleb where they where but didn't see Caleb. He was about to yell for them when he spotted them in the junkyard. Calming himself down Sam walked over to them and saw that they where working on the impala.

"What are you doing?" He asked standing next to Caleb

"Checking to make sure there are no bugs or anything. The person might have bugged the car." Dean said

"Good idea, I'm going to go with Caleb to the store. I have to get out or I'm going to go crazy." When he got a nod from Dean he walked with Caleb to the Jeep

"You keep an eye on him Caleb, please." Dean then let his friend walk to his Jeep before taking off

-SPN-

The store wasn't a big one like stracks and van til but a smaller one. They walked in and looked at the meats while Sam grabbed some salad. They picked up some wonder bread and eggs. After they got peanut butter and jelly they started heading to the check out counter. The place only had a few people inside so the line wasn't long. They placed the items on the counter and the check out man put them in a bag. Caleb then payed for the stuff before heading out the door.

"How you doing Sam." Caleb asked getting his keys out of his pocket

"I'm fine, just wanting to know who is behind this and why." Sam said truthfully

"We will find out who did this and show them the Winchester way of justice." Caleb gave him his wicked smile and Sam just shook his head

Before they got in the car Caleb noticed a man across the street looking right at them. He was very tall, even taller then Sam. He was wearing like a motorcycle outfit all in black leather. He had blond short hair and was a white guy.

Caleb didn't see a motorcycle but wondered what the man wanted. When the man started walking over to them Caleb told Sam to get in the Jeep and lock the door. Sam looked up wondering what had changed and then saw the man walking over to them.

"Caleb I'm not going to leave you to deal with this."

"I can use my powers to keep him at bay, just get in the car." Caleb then walked over to the man

Sam watched the two talk for a little bit and then it looked like it started to escalate. Sam watched as the man went to take a swing but Caleb ducked out of the way and then threw his punch and hit the man square in the face. After a few more punches the man went down and then Caleb walked back over and got in the Jeep.

"What was that about?" Sam smirked

"Asshole wanted to know if you where the one from the post and I told him to take a hike. He didn't like that so I showed him where he can shove it."

"So now they have my picture on there and we don't even know what site they are using. Just wonderful."

The ride back to Bobby's was met with silence. Nether one wanting to talk about what had just gone down. As soon as they entered the house they called Dean and Bobby. Sam was putting the stuff away when the two walked in.

"How did it go?" Dean asked

"They have his picture now, we where getting in the car when this man came and asked if he was Sam from the post. When I told him to go away and leave us alone the man tried to fight me. Knocked him out and then high tailed it back here." Caleb watched Dean's face go through a series of emotions and the last one was anger

"We find this son of a bitch and end him before something horrible happens to Sammy and from now on I mean it no more out of this house."

With that the group got to looking for information on how to find the member of the post.

-SPN-

Sam was in the house going through his laptop when a peep sound was heard and then a message board popped up.

"What the hell is this?" Sam asked

"Hello is this Sam W. Wanted too chat?"

Sam read the text but it didn't give a name or user name

"Who are you and what do you want."Sam texted back

"How has it been going. Are you going to be staying there or moving on soon?"

"Who the hell is this and why are you doing this?"

"Wouldn't you like to know. All you need to know is it's because of your brother."

"What does Dean have to do with this? We don't even know you."

"You will find out when I see that I have beaten the mighty Dean Winchester and he is begging me not to hurt his precious Sammy."

"We will find you and end your sorry ass."

"It's only going to get worst from here on out. And you will be raped if I find the perfect man to over power you. Talk to you later."

The pad then left the screen and Sam started to hyperventilate. "D-D-DEAN … h-HELP!"

Dean ran in to the living room to find Sam trying to breath and his laptop lying on the floor. He grabbed his brother and helped him to the couch.

"Alright Sammy breath with me … in and out … in and out." Dean whispered holding Sam's head to his chest

When Sam finally calmed down and got his breathing together, Dean let Sam sit up and then asked him what happened. It took a couple minuets until Sam was able to talk with out stuttering.

"I was looking on the computer when this message board appeared. It was the person sending the posts. The person said they where doing it because of you and that it was only going to get worst. I asked them what they meant by you and they said I would find out after they destroy you and rape me."

"I won't let this person get you Sammy. We have to leave here but I think there might be a bug that we missed."

Sam looked at Dean wondering where else a bug could be. He watched as Dean stood and walked out of the room.

"Where else could it be?"

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." Dean then went out the front door and to his car

Sam followed him and watched Dean tear apart his impala finding something that wasn't there. When it started to get dark Dean stopped looking.

"Maybe the guy is using a tracking spell or something?" Sam asked heading back inside

"Maybe we should split up instead of Sam and Dean it will be Sam and Caleb." Bobby suggested

"Alright how about I drive away and Sam can stay here with you two." Dean said

"That should work. Let's get some rest and then try it tomorrow."

After that was settled everyone went to sleep wondering if it would work.

-SPN-

That's it for now please review and like


End file.
